gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnout: Mortal Kombat Edition
Burnout: Mortal Kombat Edition is the first crossover game in the Burnout series. It involves well known Mortal Kombat characters reimagined as dangerous racers and not kombatants. It is based on Motor Kombat due to having similarities of Mario Kart racing. Tracks from previous Burnout games reappear, albeit updated. Impact Time and the day/night cycle also makes a comeback, along with more gruesome crashes as well as brutal explosions. The boost and the crashbreaker return too. The cars in this game are now real and not fictionalized. For example, Scorpion drives a 2017 Ford GT while Jade is driving the Lykan Hypersport's successor, the Fenyr SuperSport. You can additionally customize and upgrade your vehicle as well. The staple game modes also appear once more, alongside with new ones, Survival, Endurance, and Team Road Rage. In conclusion, a free DLC pack called “Motor Madness” includes 4 new characters, D’Vorah, Skarlet, Triborg, and Cyber Sub Zero. The 2 new tracks are Riviera and Lakeside Getaway. The game will be available on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. Characters Scorpion: Ford GT (Yellow with Black Stripes) 1 Sub Zero: Local Motors Rally Fighter (Dark Blue) 2 Rain: Pagani Huayra (Purple Carbon Fiber) 3 Ermac: Mercedes AMG GT (Red) 4 Noob Saibot: Porsche Carrera GT (Black) 5 Smoke: Saleen S7 (Silver) 6 Reptile: Hennessey Venom GT (Green with Black Stripes) 7 Tremor: Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Brown) 8 Cyrax: McLaren F1 (Yellow) 9 Sektor: Zenvo TS1 GT (Dark Red) 10 Cyber Smoke: Saleen S7 Twin Turbo (Dark Gray with Racing Sponsors) 11 Kitana: Porsche 911 GT1 (Blue with Racing Sponsors) 12 Jade: W Motors Fenyr SuperSport (Dark Green) 13 Mileena: W Motors Lykan HyperSport (Pink) 14 Johnny Cage: Lamborghini Aventador (White) 15 Kurtis Stryker: Bugatti Chiron (Police Car) 16 Jax: Hummer HX Concept (Black digital camo) 17 Liu Kang: Nissan Skyline (White with Racing Sponsors) 18 Kung Lao: Mitsubishi Lancer (Black with White Stripes) 19 Kenshi: Subaru Impreza WRX (Red with Racing Sponsors) 20 Kabal: Hennessey Venom F5 (Gray) 21 Cassie Cage: Lamborghini Aventador J (Black) 22 Jacqui Briggs: Jeep Wrangler Unlimited (Silver digital camo) 23 Sonya Blade: Conquest Knight XV (Black) 24 Kano: Dodge Viper (Light Brown with Black Stripes) 25 Erron Black: Ram 1500 Rebel (Dark Brown) 26 Takeda: McLaren F1 GTR (Silver with Racing Sponsors) 27 Kung Jin: Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren (Beige) 28 Raiden: Tesla Roadster (White) 29 Shao Kahn: Rezvani Tank (Sandy Brown) 30 Kotal Kahn: Chevrolet Silverado (Dark Green with a White Tribal Vinyl) 31 Quan Chi: Cadillac Elmiraj (White) 32 Shinnok: Rolls Royce Wraith (Wine Red) 33 Baraka: BAC Mono (White with a Red Stripe) 34 Triborg (DLC): Ferrari F80 Concept (Gunmetal) 35 Skarlet (DLC): Lamborghini Asterion (Crimson) 36 Cyber Sub Zero (DLC): SRT Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo (Light Blue) 37 D’Vorah (DLC): Volkswagen Beetle GRC (Black with Racing Sponsors) 38 Tracks Silver Lake (1) Downtown (2) Winter City (3) Island Paradise (4) Vineyard (5) Coastal Dream (6) Tropical Drive (7) Kings of the Road (8) Alpine (9) Golden City (10) Dockside (11) Paradise City (12) Big Surf Island (13) Frozen Peak (14) Waterfront (15) Alpine Expressway (16) More To Be Added… Game Modes Race Road Rage Time Attack Eliminator Face Off Grand Prix Endurance Survival Team Road Rage Category:Video Games Category:Games